


That purple dress

by Liliansquill



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 05:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10353417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liliansquill/pseuds/Liliansquill
Summary: She was wearing that dark purple dress again. Was it because he had told him it was his favourite?





	

**Author's Note:**

> No plot, just smut.

She was wearing that dark purple dress again. Was it because he had told him it was his favourite? It would be like her to do something of the sort, he thought, to give him hints she knew he would enjoy.

Like right now, sitting at the piano, she was being so flirty, so playful, saying things with her eyes that her mouth could not say. Her body crushed itself to his side while her hand reached for the lower register keys on the piano. At some point her hand „accidentally“ dropped from the keyboard to his knee and moved to his lap. Just for a moment. But a moment was enough.

He knew the others were right there, across the room, playing cards at the table. She knew it too, obviously. But that was part of it, the chance of getting caught was so thrilling. Of course they could’ve excused themselves from the others’ company but for some reason either of them didn’t say the word. It was the sweetest torture to prolong this little fiery game between the eyes, the hands, the bodies. 

When, maybe half an hour later, they finally got to the privacy of their bedroom he didn’t waste a second to push her against the nearest wall and crush his lips against hers, demanding the prize that had been in his reach all evening. He could claim it now. 

She didn’t protest. He knew she wanted it as much as he did. He could hear her voluptuous panting when he teased her, biting and sucking on her earlobe, then moving back to her lips. She answered him wholeheartedly, standing on tiptoes to reach him better. 

He let his nose run on her neck to take in this familiar but still so intoxicating scent. Was it roses or jasmines, he didn’t know or care, it was making him crazy all the same. 

Her eager hands moved to his trousers and he moaned low from his throat when her hand slipped inside them and grasped his already hard member. The sweet pressure of her stroking fingers made him sigh and shiver and he closed his eyes. 

This was one of the things so great about his wife- she was not one to shy away from him. Not in private. She had been a little apprehensive at first but once they’d got the hang of it, once she had understood how big of a role she had in his satisfaction as well as in her own, she had gradually become more daring. She had no problem climbing on top of him and grinding her hips into him when it happened to be the way _she_ wanted it, or telling him what she wanted _him_ to do to make her pleasure more intense. And apparently she had no problem dropping down on her knees to close her lips around his cock. 

This was almost too good to be true. Her lips were hot but her tongue seemed to be on fire – to feel it curl around him, tease him, made him throw his head back and groan. 

When he thought this couldn’t possibly get better, he felt her lips start to suck, gently first, then gaining speed and proficiency. He looked down at her. There she was- fully clothed, hair beautifully done, a diamond necklace sparkling on her cleavage and her full attention on pleasuring him. He couldn’t help but moan loudly, not sure if it was for the feeling of her lips on him or the sight of that beautiful creature on her knees in front of him. 

She stood up and he immediately reached his hands down on her dress to pull it up. He had decided to leave the dress on her, it was thrilling to think he could take her like that if he wanted to. And oh did he want to, more than ever, he thought. 

He didn’t mind all the petticoats underneath her dress- there was something tickling in the fact that the place he wanted to get to was hidden away under all these layers. If he wanted to have her, it was to be a conquest. He knew he would reach his goal but he liked to work for it first. 

He tried to position himself to enter her and found it not the easiest task with their big height difference. 

She gasped when he lifted her on his hips. He looked at her for a moment, a question on his face- was this alright? Maybe a position like that might feel a bit uncomfortable for her. She only smiled and gripped her arms around his neck tightly, wrapping her legs around him. 

He slipped inside her and stood still for a moment. It was a big deal to him, being allowed into someone else’s body. He remembered the first time they had done this- both so excited but nervous beyond reason. He had been so overwhelmed by that new situation and that unbelievable, heavenly feeling of her silkiness around him that it very quickly became too much for him. It was all over before it had really begun. 

He could last longer now- partly thanks to a lot of practice and partly because nervousness was not an issue anymore, there was just passion and excitement. 

Her body was twitching slightly, urging him to move. He looked at her and saw the lustiest expectation in her wide open eyes. He couldn’t wait any longer either. 

She cried out with his every thrust, her voice getting gradually louder. For a moment he thought if they might be heard from outside the room but let the thought go in a second- they were man and wife in their bedroom, whose business should it be what they do in here. 

He loved the look of her wife pinned up against the wall with only his body holding her up. He felt completely in possession of her and enjoyed it immensely, for this was the one place where he could be in control. She was _his_ wife, his panting little queen, totally in his power. And he could swear she enjoyed being his. Would she have been calling out his name again and again if she didn’t? 

There was always a certain magic in having your loved one say your name but it was an ultimate turn-on to have it whispered, moaned into your ear in the heat of passion- an endorsement, a plea for you to come closer, go deeper...

He felt his body tense up so deliciously, while his strokes were getting quicker and harder. Between his thrusts he managed to reach one of his hands down to touch the nub above her entrance. She shivered at the sensation and he started moving his thumb against her, making her moan his name again. 

He knew she was close by her heavy panting and the way she pushed herself against him so frantically. He felt her inner muscles contract even before he heard her reaction to it, but when the reaction came, it was like an explosion- she gripped his hair tightly with her fingers and hid her head in the crook of his neck while quivering uncontrollably and sobbing in her release. 

He pulled her in a closer hug and kept moving inside her, finding her pleasure so arousing and feeling a sense of pride for the fact that _he_ had brought her to this place where she’d lost all control and surrendered to this sweet delight. 

He felt her gently bite his earlobe and it was just the thing he needed to let go. He pushed inside her a few more times and groaned when a wave of ecstasy came over him. He grabbed the wall to stay on his feet and not to drop his wife, still propped on his hips. 

He couldn’t help but grin for a moment when he thought about what they must have looked like at that moment – him with his trousers fallen to his ankles and her with all those petticoats bunched up to her waist. Must have been quite a sight. 

Having caught his breath he grabbed her hips to gently put her feet back on the floor. They stayed standing there for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms.


End file.
